


Giving Back

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie gives back to the men of Seaview</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Back

Angie finished decorating the foyers and reception areas of the NIMR offices and then went upstairs to add a few decorations to the Admiral's penthouse.  She didn't go overboard, just a small tree with lights and some pine garland over the fireplace. With Edith out of town, she didn't want the Admiral to come home on Christmas Eve to an empty apartment. He did so much for so many people she wanted to do something for him for a change. Knowing Seaview's schedule, it wouldn't be hard to run up and light the tree and start a fire for him. 


End file.
